


What Goes on Tour Stays on Tour

by JeremySpringsteen



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeremySpringsteen/pseuds/JeremySpringsteen
Summary: The Grand Tour has started up again, but Jeremy has a dilemma. While Clarkson and May had always had an unspoken fling while filming, last season Jeremy also ended up in bed with Hammond... on several occasions. Neither partner knew of his adventures with the other. Would they both continue this time round, or would one prevail?





	What Goes on Tour Stays on Tour

Jeremy had ended filming last season on a high. Yet when they came to the live shows, it had slowly dawned on him that if Hammond and May knew that they were both involved with him, things might be tense. He had decided since then that this time round, he would either come clean or only continue one affair. But now the time had come to make the decision, he doubted whether he had it in him to decide. What would happen to their dynamic spark on screen if things became tense? But then he couldn't decide between May and Hammond. Both suited him - while Clarkson thought of himself as a top, May and Hammond were bottoms. But Jeremy and James had been on a long journey together, ever since they joined forces. May was soft and gentle, and he knew Jeremy well. But Hammond was so nimble - and new. There was so much to explore and yet so much unsaid that Richard hadn't yet learned. His dream, would be for all three to be content together, but he doubted that would happen. While Richard might be open to it, James was so... traditional. He was obviously someone who liked them just as they were, and (semi)exclusive. Having to share Jeremy with Hammond might not go down well. It was ironic to Jeremy that James would be likely uptight about being in a threesome when he was fine with being in a closeted gay relationship for 6 months of the year. Imagine if the tabloids found out, it would hit headlines. That was always part of the fun however, the risk involved heightened everything. This time round there was added risk, while the three normally confided almost everything in each other, Jeremy would be keeping a big secret from each of them. 

Despite this, he was extremely optimistic. He got to spend another stretch on the road doing his favourite thing (driving cars, not James) and enjoying the company of his best two mates while also enjoying other added benefits. Part of what he liked about this, was that they seemed to be the most manly men (sort of). Cars, beer, women. Except that the latter wasn't entirely true. They'd had women in their lives sure, but over time Jeremy had come to realise that his true loves were James and Richard. It had taken some time for him to admit that to himself, but once he had, life had never been better. It was always bittersweet when the season ended and they parted for a short while, but that was part of what made it so good. Distance makes the heart grow fonder after all. And despite being world famous and spending so much of their lives on camera, what goes on tour, stays on tour.


End file.
